1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games and relates more particularly to a construction game which utilizes building elements with a multiplicity of shapes and connecting ends. Their attachment to each other is one of an artful application due to the irregular openings and loose fittings. The goal of the game is to construct a bridge-like or suspension system the length of the game board before one's opponent constructs a like structure the length of his game board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various types of building toys have been designed and used. Generally, these toys provide various building blocks whereby one can construct buildings and other structures of different designs. To my knowledge, none has been incorporated in a manner to also include a competitive game during the actual building of a structure, as is herein disclosed.
As far as I am aware, there is nothing in the prior art of the character of the present invention.